


I Need to Get to My Room

by Knaija



Series: All About the Drama [2]
Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Dara is a badass, Hostage Situation, drama-form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/Knaija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terrorists take hold of the YG premises</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need to Get to My Room

**Author's Note:**

> the artists live on the YG premises  
> Dara has a secret life

EXT - CAFETERIA - YG PREMISES - MORNING 

_Dara takes a run, round the premises. From the girls' dorm, to the main gate, through the clinic and finally, she stops at the YG cafeteria. She puts her hand to the cafeteria doors, when th alarm sounds as the security men sitting by the cafeteria doors stand up._

**DARA**

What's going on?

**SECURITY MAN**

_(Points at the door)_

Please, go inside.

**DARA**

I want to know what's going on.

**SECURITY MAN**

We will be informed of the situation, shortly, but for now protocol demands that you stay indoors.

_Dara watches as the man jerks forward and falls towards her as his partner falls forward too. She notices the bullet holes in their backs just before she looks up and sees a truck driving towards the cafeteria with armed men in the back. She dodges a bullet as they fire at her and runs into the cafeteria. The people inside are already running towards the doors when she enters, but she pushes through them and makes it to the coffee shop on the other side of the cafeteria just as four men enter into the cafeteria and fire their guns at the ceiling._

**NIKOMOTO**

Everyone just needs to stay calm or we start shooting bodies.

_Dara stops to look back for just a second before she hisses and enters the coffee shop. The place is empty: every staff has either run away or is hiding somewhere. She notices someone hiding, rather badly, under one of the tables. She taps the person and he turns around, nearly screaming but Dara quickly places a firm hand over his mouth. It's Seungri._

**DARA**

Shhhhhhhh. It’s me. Don't scream. Okay?

_He nods as she lets him go. He runs his hand through his hair._

**DARA**

What are you doing here? I thought you were in Gwangju with Taeyang.

**SEUNGRI**

_(Whispers)_

He left without me... the traitor. Besides, YG called me in this morning.

**DARA**

Fine, if you're going to stay here, you have to hide properly. Try the kitchen.

_She heads towards the doors leading to the parking lot._

**SEUNGRI**

Where are you going?

**DARA**

_(Looks back at him)_

I need to get to my room.

**SEUNGRI**

Isn't that in the opposite direction of the gate? One would think that if you could get out of here, you would be heading for the gate so that you can, you know, get help or run away. Far, far away.

**DARA**

There are some things I need in my room that-

_She stops short and looks out the doors again._

**SEUNGRI**

Unless those things are guns, I say we run... leave... get out! Oh God! Why me? Disaster always follows me.

_Without another word, Dara runs towards the counter and jumps over it and hides. Seungri is confused for a second before a hefty looking man opens the door and walks right in. Seungri takes one step back in fear as he looks the man up and down._

**NIKOMOTO**

Yah! What are you doing here? Move to the other side.

_He takes his gun and shoves it in Seungri's back as he herds him towards the rest of the scared staff and idols. The moment the man walks past the fridge and is now backing where Dara was hiding, she jumps over the counter again and hits the man at the back of his shoulder. He turns round to see her just before he collapses. Dara quickly grabs him before he touches the ground and guides him to the floor so that he would not make a sound._

**SEUNGRI**

_(Surprised)_

Where did you learn to do that?

**DARA**

You need to stay here. Hide well so no one gets to you, understand?

_She starts to remove the man's harness and the belt carrying his knives and bullets._

**SEUNGRI**

What are you doing?

**DARA**

I need to get to my room and the only way that would happen is if I'm dressed like one of them so they don't shoot me on sight.

**SEUNGRI**

_(Nods)_

Cool.

**DARA**

No! No, this is not cool. You need to lay low.

**SEUNGRI**

I'm not going to lay low. You just took out that guy with a simple haiya _(he imitates her)_. Right now, you're the safest place to be.

**DARA**

There's no way you can come with me looking like that-

_She stops again as something on the unconscious man's jacket catches her eye. She squats to get a better look at the crest on his shoulder. It is a shield with a cross at the centre that has four heads: each at an edge of the cross._

**DARA**

Oh crap! This isn't good

**SEUNGRI**

At what point did you think any of this was good?

**TOSHIRO**

Put your hands where I can see them.

_They both turn round in time to see another man present, looking at them and pointing his gun in their direction._

**TOSHIRO**

Dara? What the hell are you doing here?

**DARA**

I am a YG artist. What are _you_ doing here?

**TOSHIRO**

Nothing to concern your pretty head with. Although, Hituno would be really excited to know that you’re here.

**DARA**

I’m a Kpop idol: he’s known I was here all along.

**TOSHIRO**

He doesn’t know shit about your tiny country. _(Looks at Seungri)_ Who is this?

_He points his gun at Seungri as Seungri whimpers._

**DARA**

It's okay, Seungri, he's not going to shoot you.

_Toshiro moves closer to Seungri and Dara, looking from both of them to his unconscious colleague on the ground._

**TOSHIRO**

_(Angry)_

Did you do this?

_He looks at the other one on the ground, distracted. Dara grabs his gun and twists it out of his hand and then knocks him on the head with the handle of the gun and the man slumps to the ground._

**SEUNGRI**

_(Eyes wide with wonder)_

You're just awesome. You're like Natasha Romanoff. Does Jiyong know?

_He bends down and starts undressing the second man._

**DARA**

What the hell do you think you're doing?

**SEUNGRI**

You said I couldn't go because there was no one else to steal clothes from. Stop wasting time before someone else comes in here.

_Dara huffs as she bends down and continues to strip her own unconscious soldier._


End file.
